One wish and two hearts
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: [originally:Wish for two]Shinichi needs to face the Black Organization, he has to say goodbye to Ran...a simple oneshot fic on Shinichi's goodbye...


Hi there to you people! Hope you like this short story!

Disclaimer: I don't own detective conan if i did, it wouldn't be the same...

* * *

"Hey Ran!" a familiar voice reached Ran Mouri's ears, she turned to look outside the window of the Mouri Detective Agency, for her eyes to see the one person she waited for, for a very long time. Right there standing under the moonlight. Running downstairs, she headed towards the figure.

"Shinichi" she whispered softly, barely audible. Tears formed on the brim of her eyes. Out of pure happiness.

"Shinichi you're back" she yelled happily as she threw herself on him. Burying her face in his chest "I missed you" she mumbled.

Shinichi hugged her back, tightly, never wanting to let go. "Me too" he mumbled back while burying his face in her hair. So _silky and soft_ he thought, tightening his hold on the only girl he ever loved. They stood like that under the shining stars, in the empty streets, holding on to each other like lifelines. Slowly though still hesitant Shinichi softly pushed Ran away. Lifting her head for their eyes to meet.

He needed to do this; he needed to at least tell her the truth and a good-bye. The Black Organization was still loose and they already know his identity, he just can't risk Ran or other's safety. It was now or never, he needed to face the Black Organization.

"Ran" he started, thinking how to explain to her that he was always there beside her, looking after her, protecting her. Even if he wasn't in his own body.

Ran's eyes looked intently at Shinichi's, azure blue met with its kind, the same azure blue eyes that she always adored looked back at her. But something was wrong, he was hiding something from her. It held sadness and nervousness.

"What's wrong Shinichi?" she asked him simply, no more detours, she needs to know it now. What was bothering him that his usual calmness was now slowly fading?

"It's...well...Ran you need to know the truth" he told her then sighed, this was harder than he thought it would be.

**No secret has ever been kept unknown, no matter how much you hide it. It would be revealed one day.**

"I'm..." Shinichi breathed in deeply "I'm Conan"

Ran gasped, but she wasn't that surprised, she did have suspicions that he was Conan. She lowered her head. "I knew you were...but" she whispered, loud enough for Shinichi to hear. "But why now?" she asked him, her voice trembled and it was laced by hurt.

She look back at him, still holding her tears back. "Why couldn't you tell me before, when I asked you...you said you weren't" she voice cracked, she sniffled every now and then.

"Professor Agasa told me it was for your own good." he explained.

"So Professor Agasa knows!" she yelled at him. "Why couldn't you have told me, I can decide what's good for me!"

"But Ran..." he tried to explain but she cut him off.

"Don't you trust me!"

"No Ran" Shinichi shook his head "It's not that, I do trust you, believe me. So many times I just wanted to tell you. Every time I see you cry I wanted to tell you the truth and just hold you. But I couldn't." He lowered his head, his bangs covered his eyes.

"Then why?" she asked, her voice pleading for him to make her believe. She really wanted to but he lied to much for to be able to trust his words.

"Because I didn't want you hurt." A shiny streak passed his left cheek. Ran looked at the watery trail _He's crying_, her eyes widened but soften back _he never cried even when we were little_.

**These tears I cry, are only for you and no one else. You will never see me cry for anything else, no matter how much it would hurt. My tears are only shed for you.**

"Shinichi" she breathed out, lifting his head a little, enough to see his glossy azure blue eyes. She smile softly at him. "You're crying" she told him sweetly, amazed to see him cry. She brushed the slowly falling tears.

"Tell me why?" she said a little happy.

Shinichi looked at her bewildered, "why what?" he asked clueless. Ran giggled, she loved the times when he didn't know all the answers.

"Why didn't you want me hurt?"

"Because you're my friend..." he didn't lie, nor did he tell the whole truth.

"That's all" her voice saddened, her small smile turning to a frown.

He kissed her forehead gently, "because I love you" he murmured.

Her eyes directed it selves to Shinichi's face, glinting happily at the newly learned news. Her hands snaked up around his neck, her face nearing his.

"Ran" he breathed, his breathe brushing across her lips, making her shiver. Shinichi slowly closed the gap between them.

**My first and last kiss is from you and no one else. You claimed my lips, now and forever. I am yours as you are mine.**

Ran melted in his arms. Her chest burned with sweet sensation and her stomach was full of butterflies.

Shinichi felt wonderful, for how long has he waited to hold her in his arms like this, to kiss her, to claim her as his.

His hand raked itself against her hair while the other was firmly planted on the small of her back. Her hands travelled up to his hair and buried themselves in it.

Finally they broke the kiss to gasp for air. Immediately their eyes found each other.

"I love you too Shinichi" she smiled at him. He hated to do this but he needed to. Suddenly Ran fell asleep in his arms, he held her tightly one last time. He looked at the small seemingly invisible dart stuck in Ran's neck and sighed.

He carried her back upstairs, holing her bridal style. Opening the door to her house, he entered and laid Ran on the couch.

He kneeled next to her and brushed his hand against her soft cheek. "Ran" he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Slowly Shinichi stood up, took out a small note and placed it beside Ran. Bidding her sleeping form _good-bye_, Shinichi headed out. _This may be the last time you'll ever see Me or Conan, Ran. I hope you still live happily_ he thought while walking along the empty streets outside.

**My beloved I wish for you to continue life even if you don't see me, because you should always remember I'm beside you in everything you do, I'm always there to support you and to cheer you up. Even if you can't see me, I promise I'll always be there by your side.**

Ran slept soundly, dreaming about Shinichi. As the figure outside faded away in the darkness of the night. Hearts joined and souls binded. One wish resides in both hearts.

_**To be together again.**_

* * *

Ha! My first DC fanfic and its done! You happy now Shin-kun

Shinichi: Hey! Why did I have to go!

Me: 'Cause I wanted to! Problem?

Shinichi: Ya of course, I wanted to live happily ever after with Ran.

Me: Well boo hoo you...and besides its my first DC fanfic, I wanted it to be dramatic. At least you got to have your kiss -grins-

Shinichi: you're evil...

Me: no worries I still love you Shin-kun

Heiji: What about little me...why don't I get a story.

Me: Well when I get an idea I'll make one for you Heiji-kun...maybe with Kazuha-chan

Heiji: YAY!

Me: ookaaaayyy...well can anyone tell me how I did...pretty please...maybe you can help me improve...reviews are warmly accepted...-smiles- …flames will just end up in my garbage…

lots love,

tantei-kitty


End file.
